1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cove molding roller and more particularly pertains to a new molding installation device for easily and conveniently installing the molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cove molding roller is known in the prior art. More specifically, cove molding roller heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,614,349; 4,225,074; 4,608,116; 3,934,341; 2,071,889; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 323,271.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new molding installation device. The inventive device includes a support member having side walls, a bottom wall, and a back wall and being arranged in a box-like structure; and also includes four bracket members securely mounted to the support member; and further includes four elongate roller members, two of which are disposed along the back wall, and two of which are disposed along the bottom wall; and a handle member attached to the side walls.
In these respects, the molding installation device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and conveniently installing the molding.